1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to microtomes or other tissue sample sectioning devices to produce sections of samples, specifically some embodiments relate to microtomes or other tissue sample sectioning devices that have surface orientation sensors to sense orientations of surfaces of the samples.
2. Background Information
Histology is a science or discipline associated with the processing of tissue for examination or analysis. The examination or analysis may be of the cellular morphology, chemical composition, tissue structure or composition, or other tissue characteristics.
In histology, a sample of tissue may be prepared for sectioning by a microtome or other sample sectioning device. Commonly, the tissue may be dried or dehydrated by removing most or almost all of the water from the tissue, for example by exposing the tissue to one or more dehydrating agents. After drying the tissue, clearing of the dehydrating agents may optionally be performed, and then an embedding agent (e.g., wax with added plasticizers) may be introduced or infiltrated into the dried tissue. The removal of the water and the infiltration of the embedding agent may aid in sectioning the tissue into thin sections with the microtome.
Embedding may then be performed on the tissue. During embedding, the tissue that has been dried and infiltrated with the embedding agent may be embedded in a block or other mass of wax, various polymers, or another embedding medium. Representatively, the dried and wax-infiltrated tissue may be placed in a mold and/or cassette, melted wax may be dispensed over the tissue until the mold has been filled with the wax, and then the wax may be cooled and hardened. Embedding the tissue in the block of wax may help to provide additional support during cutting or sectioning of the tissue with a microtome.
The microtome may be used to cut thin slices or sections of the sample of tissue. Various different types of microtomes are known in the arts. Representative types include, for example, sled, rotary, vibrating, saw, and laser microtomes. The microtomes may be manual or automated. Automated microtomes may include motorized systems or drive systems to drive or automate a cutting movement between the sample from which the sections are to be cut and a cutting mechanism used to cut the sections. It is to be appreciated that microtomes may also be used for other purposes besides just histology, and that microtomes may be used on other types of samples besides just embedded tissue.